


That Sweet Sound Of Justice

by osheamobile



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Onomatopoeia, Powers Discussion (Or The Tangential Wandering Away From), This Is What Counts As Socializing Amongst Teenage Superheroes, work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a sound effect? Apparently it makes all the difference, as Miles has it explained to him.</p>
<p>Set towards the end of All-New Ultimates (2014-2015).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sweet Sound Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkyStarshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PunkyStarshine).



> An Askbox Request with the prompts of "Miles Morales" and "Onomatopoeia". Turned into this, which I couldn't resist, faster than an mmmbop.

"---so I said 'Playtime's over' and I hit him with the cuddly monkey."

Miles barely dodged a handful of ballistic popcorn.

"You did not," said Lana, gathering up another handful to throw at him. "You absolutely did not say that."

"I absolutely did!" Miles shouted in return. "You weren't there, you don't know."

"Man, Simon Pegg's going to have to bill you for all your patrols now."

Miles grinned as the second handful of popcorn was blocked as Kitty got up for another drink--and passed right through her to hit him in the face anyway. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"Shit yeah, ladies," Lana crowed. "The Bombshell/Shadowcat one-two punch strikes again!"

There was a creak of old furniture as Jessica returned from the kitchen and plopped down in her favorite chair. "The Bombshell/Shadowcat one-two punch can clean up when they're done."

"You're such a buzzkill, Drew."

"It's my right, this is my apartment. You can throw food at Miles in your own home." Jessica raised an eyebrow as she stared into the abyss of New York's most explosive temper.

"What? I did not agree to this. Show me where I agreed to this."

Lana slumped back into the couch. "Fine, but you tell Morales that he needs to stop stealing from movies for his fight quips."

Miles held up his hands in protest. "Look, you guys have your battle banter, that's your thing. I'm usually too busy trying  _not to die_ , okay?"

"It's called  _multitasking_ , egghead," Lana retorted.

"All I'm saying is, it's usually me going 'Shit, shit, shit, what the actual shit, why do you have knives coming out of your butt,  _bzzzzt_ , frssssshhh,' and then I'm out." Miles flailed his arms wildly to demonstrate. "Whoops, sorry, Tandy."

Tandy Bowen smiled as she massaged her shoulder where Miles had inadvertantly struck her in pantomiming his hypothetical battle. "It's okay, as long as you tell me what 'frssssshhh' is."

"What?"

"She's right," said Tyrone from her other side. "I've never seen you do a thing that went  _frssshh_."

"Those are obviously my webs," Miles huffed.

There was a moment of silence as the gathered teens considered this.

"Your webs don't go  _frssshhh_ , genius," said Lana. "Nothing has ever made that sound ever."

"Yeah," Ty agreed. "It's more of a sploosh."

Tandy smacked him lightly in the chest. "That's a disgusting sound, Miles doesn't sound like that."

"Really? Then what is it like?"

"It's like a soft  _zing_ ," Tandy replied.

Miles crossed his arms. "My webs do not go  _zing_ ," he huffed in wounded masculine pride. "It's a stream of fluid that congeals in air contact, it's a spraying sound.  _Frssssshhhhhh._ "

"I don't want to hear boys talk about spraying sounds."

"You're all wrong."

The argument died as Jessica spoke up. Miles turned to her, his annoyance fading away.

"They go  _thwip_."

There was a moment of silence.

"What the hell kind of sound is 'thwip'?" Lana demanded.

Miles frowned in consideration. "I don't know, I think it kind of fits."

The debate began anew.

Jessica groaned. "Look, okay, Peter invented the webs. He said they went  _thwip_. The webs go  _thwip_. End of story."

"What would you know about what Peter said--" Lana began, not about to lose her steam yet.

Jessica glared at her.

"...oh. Right. Sorry."

Silence fell on the party once more.

Kitty made her way back in from the kitchen with a full glass of soda. "Awkward city in here. What'd I miss?"

"Tell Miles to stop stealing his quips from movies!"


End file.
